


Young Harrison

by DoctorTime



Series: Harrison Peverell [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is Harrison Peverell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTime/pseuds/DoctorTime
Summary: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this short story and don't forget to comment! I love hearing from all of you guys
Series: Harrison Peverell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Young Harrison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this short story and don't forget to comment! I love hearing from all of you guys

Harrison was left at an orphanage when the Dursley’s found him on their doorstep. He grew up at the orphanage for a short while before someone adopted him at the age of six. The woman was certainly a sight. Long Black messy hair, pale skin and a crazed look in her eyes. She said her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. However, when she adopted him, his last turned into Peverell instead of Lestrange because she was technically was an escapee from Azkaban. She told him they were wizards and they lived in the magical world and didn’t bother with muggles, non-magic people. She even explained who he was, Harry Potter, but no longer. His name was Harrison Peverell.

Bellatrix took him in and in turn, taught him all about the Dark Arts and how the wizarding world works. Dark Families celebrated the old ways, while light families did not. They frowned down on them and tended to avoid Dark Families.

As Harrison grew up, even he got that same crazed looked Bellatrix in her eyes. However, you could only tell that he had in his one eye. His other eye was completely black, the whiteness gone, and blind. His twitching got worse as he learned dark spells, also he always had the twitching from a young age. It first came from the abuse from the other children at the orphanage, and then the harsh treatment from Bellatrix. She wasn’t exactly cruel but she wasn’t nice either. 

Harrison knew not to take things for granted, so when he started living with Bella, they had an okay relationship. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking and they worked together well.

They’ve always seemed to have visitors and when they did, Harrison had to wear a plain bone-white mask. He stood to the side and listened as everyone would speak about some things about the Dark Families. Every day was learning about the Dark Arts and dueling with Bella, all in all, it was a normal day, every day.


End file.
